Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -0.55 \times -10\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.55 \times 100\% = -55\%$ Now we have: $ -55\% \times -10\% = {?} $ $ -55\% \times -10\% = 5.5 \% $